


H.A.R.G.E

by CondonIrish



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondonIrish/pseuds/CondonIrish
Summary: Five things that lead Carol to Harge and then eventually to one Therese Belivet





	1. Chapter 1

Hopeful

 

When she first saw him, she found him attractive but wasn’t sure if there was anything else that she saw in him. Yet when she got talking to him, discovered that he had a tendency to make her laugh at times. Then it was more than just at times, it was almost every time they did stuff together and his way of always having a topic to discuss with her that convinced her that he could have the ability to make her love the opposite sex. For she knew she wasn’t going to make many friends if she chose to live by her own sexuality.

 

 _‘What’s your name?’_ he had asked her when they first met.

 

 _‘Carol.’_ She answered, clearly turned on by his charm. Then she warmed to him over the next few dates and was never so distracted by anything or anyone else. At least that’s what she thought. She still wasn’t entirely sure but Carol felt that he could be the difference that she felt had to happen to her. No one would support her decision to be attracted to women so she felt this was her way out. No doubt he was loving and funny, but she could still feel doubt inside her. Maybe it would subside in time or maybe it wouldn’t. But one thing she was certain of was that Harge Aird made Carol Ross feel hopeful.

 

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

      

 


	2. Arrogant

Arrogant

 

Then after time came the flaws about him. The one that stood out as far as she could see was that he was arrogant. She didn’t notice it for a while, but when she did she wondered how she had never previously noticed it. Carol had been able to focus on her new life and even feign that she wanted this life with him. Harge had been good to her and the house she lived in was wonderful. It wasn’t about money for her. Money meant nothing; it was about a sense of belonging. But now his arrogance was overtaking everything else about him. This was something that could drive her insane. When they did things together now, she wasn’t able to do these activities the way she used to, he would say things like he knew what was best for them. Carol liked to frequent herself with female friends, friends that weren’t exactly Harge’s friends. That brought out the selfishness in him and that made Carol overtime despise him. He upset her a lot and so she started spending more time with Abby. This was Abby Gerhard who was her best friend and the only one who Carol could open up to. Abby was insistent that Carol live her life the way she wanted to. But Carol was concerned about the consequences and thought that she could change Harge’s ways. It wouldn’t be easy but what she had to try for her own sake. For if she didn’t, then she might have to try something else. Still she hated that Harge was so arrogant. It was like she didn’t even exist.

 

…………………………………………………………………………


	3. Rindy

 

The spark had gone from their marriage for some time. Neither were about to admit it but it was obvious that they were drifting. As it was about to become a separation though, Carol fell pregnant and that changed things dramatically. The reaction among them was of many different attitudes, stunned, afraid, angry, optimistic and then excitement. The idea of raising a child together didn’t seem possible before but was now looking all the more bright. It brought them closer together and Harge fused over her every need. Carol was happy about that because it brought new purpose to their marriage and she suspected that a new spark would come from this experience. Then when it came along it all seemed to work out for them both. It was a girl and they decided to name her Rindy. She was beautiful and a joy to witness and Carol and Harge did everything for her. Still after a while it was starting to show again and before long they were distant again. Rindy was the only thing that was doing just enough to keep them together, but Carol was starting to ask herself if she wanted this to continue. All this pretending that wasn’t helping in any way and so she started going out with Abby for drinks while Harge stayed home with Rindy. It was her way of escaping but it soon would turn into something else, something that Carol had been hiding for too long.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 


	4. Gloves

 

Carol had gotten closer to Abby than either of them would have imagined and an affair broke out between them. Harge was focussing on Rindy and trying to make her life as perfect as he could. His marriage was hitting a brick wall but he still had this sense that he could fix it between him and Carol. Then when he found out about the affair he acted like a bull in a china closet, but in a verbal way. He had asked her how she could be so stupid and selfish. Caro couldn’t offer much of an excuse because this was who she was. She explained in a reasonable way but in a way that she wasn’t slightly embarrassed. But then he used Rindy to attack her, saying she had hurt her future by cheating on him with a woman. She made it clear to him that he wouldn’t use Rindy as an excuse to come at her, but it didn’t stop him anyway. A long and traumatising divorce followed and Carol always feared what he might do to harm her more. Soon they spoke and saw each other for their daughter’s sake but Carol made sure Rindy got the same privileges she always had. Christmas was approaching and Rindy wanted a Bride Betsy doll so Carol went shopping for her. The store was full of shoppers looking for gifts and it made her nervous.  She asked the girl at the counter for the doll but they were out of stock. The girl suggested a train set instead and Carol agreed. They shared friendly words as she gave her shipping address. She by accident had left her gloves behind but the girl had mailed them back to her.

 

 _‘What a sweet girl she was.’_ Carol would think to herself.

 

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………


	5. Existence

Existence

 

The last thing that Carol expected was to receive her gloves in the mail. So she had to thank her for her kindness. Calling her at her workplace she was pleased to hear the girl’s voice again. She didn’t know this but the girl had thought a lot about her too. Carol took the opportunity then to invite her to lunch. The reason she wanted to see her again was because Harge was on her case again, this time about where Rindy should stay for Christmas, with Carol or Harge. She was close to a breakdown and needed to get away. A few days later she met that charming young woman for lunch and Carol found that connection with her. The way she stared at her, Carol could tell she was like her. She couldn’t take her eyes off Carol and that was how Carol had looked at Abby before. She wasn’t going to waste any more time.

 

  _‘What kind of name is Belivet?’_

She said it was Czech and then she wanted to know her first name.

 

 _‘Therese.’_ she had answered.

 

The Terese returned the question.

 

_‘And yours?’_

_‘Carol.’_

 

This was her. She was the one it would be with if it was going to be with someone. Harge had pushed her away in so many ways but it made Carol discover that she had an existence now. Somehow she hoped that existence would be with this lovely and somewhat strange girl Therese Belivet.

 


End file.
